parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheLastDisneyToon's Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories Wooden Remake
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's sixth Thomas VHS/DVD wooden remake. Cast Intro *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas (Tired Thomas 5 Car Pack) *Gordon *James *Tired James (James Goes Buzz, Buzz) *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Henry *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Trucks *Green and Yellow Coach *Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach *Red Sodor Brass Band Coach *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Red and Yellow Express Coaches Nameplates *Thomas *James *Edward *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas (Tired Thomas 5 Car Pack) *Terence *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Farmer Finney *Sir Topham Hatt Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta *Gordon *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Coaches *Breakdown Train *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas (Tired Thomas 5 Car Pack) *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Foolish Freight Cars *Caboose Nameplates *Edward *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas *Edward *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Naughty Boys *Henry *Gordon *Stephen Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Toby *Red and White Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Red and Yellow Express Coaches Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Duck *Devious Diesel *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt The Runaway (George Carlin) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas (Tired Thomas 5 Car Pack) *Terence *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Tired Edward (Edward the Great) *Henry *Percy *Toby *Duck *James *Farmer Finney *Bertie *Red and Yellow Express Coach 1 *Red and White Knapford Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Red and Yellow Express Coach 2 *Old Slow Coach Ending Sequence *Thomas Transcript Intro *(TheLastDisneyToon Productions Logo appears) *(Thomas puffs past a windmill, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and runs underneath 'Thomas and Friends Logo', and passes 'Based on The Railway Series' by The Reverend Wilbert Awdry) *(Thomas puffs underneath a bridge and the logo 'Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories') *(Thomas arrives at Elsbridge station, passing 'Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr and stops at the station, standing next to 'Directed By David Mitton') Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Narrator: Every day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the station to catch his train. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello. *Narrator: He always said to Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: Don't let the silly freight cars tease you. Remember, you have an important job as a special helper in the train yard. (As Henry leaves with some freight cars, like three coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas' whistle toots, while he shunts three freight cars like a coal car, mail car, and cattle car into three others, like a timber car, a fish car, and a boxcar, and a caboose, alongside a breakdown train) *Narrator: There were lots of freight cars and Thomas worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small coach and two strange things his driver called cranes. *Thomas' Driver: That's the breakdown train. *Narrator: He told Thomas. *Thomas' Driver: The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines and coaches and freight cars. *Narrator: One day, Thomas was in the yard. Suddenly, he heard an engine whistling. (as Thomas shunts three freight cars, like a crate car, a mail car, and a boxcar, into five others, like five coal cars and stands next to Edward, a surprised Thomas and a tired Edward are both surprised to see a tired James, blowing his whistle, and hauling eleven freight cars, such as three coal cars, two timber ones, another coal car, a tarp car, a fuel car, a tar wagon, a cattle car, a boxcar, and a caboose passing them at a dangerous speed) *James: Help! Help! *Narrator: A freight train came rushing through much too fast. The engine was James and he was frightened. His brake blocks were on fire. *James: They're pushing me, they're pushing me. *Narrator: He panted. *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! *Narrator: Laughed the freight cars. Still whistling... *James: Help! Help! *Narrator: Poor James disappeared. *Thomas: (tired) I like to teach those freight cars a lesson. (a tired Edward looks sad) *Narrator: Said Thomas the Tank Engine. (a tired Thomas now becomes brave and hears an alarm ringing) *Narrator: Soon came the alarm. *Signalman: James is off the line. The breakdown train quickly. (a tired Thomas runs along and couples up to the Breakdown train) *Narrator: Thomas was coupled on and off they went. Thomas worked his hardest. *Thomas: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: He puffed. He wasn't predenting to be like Gordon. He really meant it. *Thomas: Bother those freight cars and their tricks. I hope poor James isn't hurt. *Narrator: James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over to see if he was hurt. (Cows moo as James is in a field with one of the cows looking at him. Luckily, his caboose and the last six few cars are on the rails, except for him and his six front ones piled in a heap) *James' Driver and Fireman: Never mind, James. *Narrator: They said. *James' Driver and Fireman: It was those silly freight cars and your old wooden brakes that caused the accident. *Narrator: Thomas pushed the breakdown train alongside. Then he pulled away the unhurt freight cars. (Thomas pushes the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt cars) *Foolish Freight Cars: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. *Narrator: They groaned. *Thomas: Serves you right, serves you right. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon. *Thomas: This'll teach you a lesson, this'll teach you a lesson. *Narrator: He told the freight cars. And they answered... *Freight Cars: Yes it will, yes it will. *Narrator: They left the broken cars. Then with two cranes they put James back on the rails. (The cranes lift James away from the field. A happy Thomas watches as James is put back to the rails) He tried to move, but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed. (Thomas blows his whistle and couples to James and pulls the engine back to the workshop) Sir Topham Hatt was waiting anxiously for them. (Thomas, blowing his whistle, arrives) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: I heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful engine. James shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint and you shall have a branch line all to yourself. *Thomas: Oh thank you sir. *Narrator: Said Thomas. Now Thomas is as happy as can be. He has a branch line and two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. He puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day. (Thomas puffs along, pulling his two coaches called Annie and Clarabel, along his very own branchline) He is never lonely. Edward and Henry stop quite often and tell him the news. (as Edward and Henry arrive, hauling a green and yellow coach, Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach, and a red Sodor brass band coach, Gordon goes by, hauling Spencer's red Express coach and two red and yellow Express coaches) Gordon is always in a hurry, but never forgets to say... *Gordon: (blows his whistle) Poop Poop. *Narrator And Thomas always whistles... *Thomas: Peep Peep. *Narrator: In return. (Thomas' whistle toots) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Edward is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Video Coming Up Soon!'. Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Narrator: Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. (as Thomas goes by, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, he passes an orange tractor named Terence, who is plowing a field) The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth and an tractor was hard at work as Thomas puff along. Later Thomas saw the tractor close by. (Thomas arrives to meet Terence again) *Terence: Hello. *Narrator: Said the tractor. *Terence: I'm Terence, I'm plowing. *Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm pulling a train. What ugly wheels you got. *Terence: They're not ugly, they're caterpillars. *Narrator: Said Terence. *Terence: I can go anywhere. I don't need rails. *Thomas: I don't want to go anywhere. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I like my rails, thank you. (Thomas leaves) *Narrator: Winter came with dark clouds full of snow. *Driver: I don't like it. *Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. *Driver: A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us. *Thomas: Huh! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: Soft stuff, nothing to it. *Narrator: And he puffed on feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely but by now the country was covered. *Driver: You need your snowplough for the next journey, Thomas. (as Thomas arrives, he is told to wear his snowplough) *Narrator: Said his driver. *Thomas: Huh! Snow is silly soft stuff. It won't stop me. (shakes and bangs the heavy and uncomfortable snowplough apart) *Narrator: The snowplough was heavy and uncomfortable and made Thomas cross. He shook it and he banged it and when they got back it was so damaged that the driver had to take it off. *Driver: You're a very naughty engine. (Thomas is left in his shed, locked up) *Narrator: He said to Thomas. Next morning, Thomas' driver and fireman came early and worked hard to mend the snowplough, but they couldn't make it fit. Thomas was pleased. (Thomas sets off with two coaches again) *Thomas: I shan't have to wear it, I shan't have to wear it. *Narrator: He puffed to Annie and Clarabel. But they were rather worried. *Annie and Clarabel: I hope it's all right, I hope it's all right. *Narrator: They whispered to each other. The driver was worried too. *Driver: It's not bad here. *Narrator: He said to the fireman. (Thomas departs Knapford station for Ffarquhar with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel) *Driver: But it's sure to be deep in the valley. *Thomas: Silly soft stuff. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Thomas: I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and i shan't today. Snow can't stop me. *George Carlin: He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was. But there was trouble ahead. (Thomas just has to scream in fear, before he crashes into a large snowdrift) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes!. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'm stuck. *Narrator: And he was. *Driver: Back, Thomas, back. (Thomas obeys, but is still stuck) *Narrator: Said his driver. Thomas tried but his wheels spun and he couldn't move. The conductor went back for help while everyone else tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down until Thomas was nearly buried. *Thomas: Oh, my wheels and coupling rods. I shall have to stop here till i'm frozen. What a silly engine i am. *Narrator: And Thomas began to cry. At last, a bus came to rescue the passengers. And then who should come to Thomas's rescue but Terence. Snow never worries him. (Terence arrives and hooks up to Clarabel and pulls her and Annie out of the snow) *Narrator: He pulled the empty coaches away, then came back for Thomas. (Terence hooks up to Thomas and pulls him out of the snow) Thomas' wheels were clear but still spun when he tried to move. Terence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Thomas clear of the snow ready for the journey home. (Terence goes away into the tunnel with Thomas following him and coupling up to his two coaches) *Thomas: Oh, thank you, Terence. Your caterpillars are splendid. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Driver: I hope you'll be sensible now, Thomas. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Thomas: I'll try. *Narrator: Said Thomas and he puffed slowly away. (Thomas promises and puffs backward) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Video Coming Up Soon!'. James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Toby and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and need new paint. (Toby arrives at Elsbridge station, hauling Henrietta) James was very rude whenever he saw them. *James: Ugh! What dirty objects! (arrives, hauling four red and yellow coaches) *Narrator: He would say. At last, Toby lost patience. *Toby: James? *Narrator: He asked. *Toby: Why are you red? *James: I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered James. *James: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Toby: Oh. *Narrator: Said Toby earnestly. *Toby: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready I suppose. *Narrator: James went redder than ever and snorted off. (James puffs away) It was such an insult to be remind how the time the bootlace have been use to mend a hole in his coaches. At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got out to his next train. (James shunts his coaches into a siding) It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. (James puffs away) James hated slow freight trains. *James: (shunts two stone cars and a boxcar together) Dirty cars from dirty sidings! (shunts the two stone cars and boxcar into another boxcar and two coal cars) Blech! (the two stone cars, two boxcars, and two coal cars into two other coal cars and a caboose and gets coupled up to them all) *Narrator: (James puffs away, taking the eight freight cars and caboose) Starting an only a few, he picked up more and more cars at each station till he had a long train. (James puffs round a corner) At first, the freight cars behaved well, but James bumped them so crossly that they were determined to get back at him. (James climbs up the hill) Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's Hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set the brakes. James had had an accident with cars before and should have remembered this. *Driver: Wait, James, wait! (rounds the top of the hill) *Narrator: Said the driver, but James wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby when they next met. The freight cars' chance had come. *Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: (James goes down the hill very slowly) They laughed, and banging their buffers they pushed him down the hill. (James thunders down the hill) *Cars: On, on, on! *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *James: I've got to stop, I've got to stop! (thunders past Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, who are first pleased, but are now surprised, take out an umbrella, then pops its chute, and hold the umbrella's pop up chute in front of them) *Narrator: Groaned James. Through the station they thundered, disaster lay ahead. *(James crashes into the tar wagons) *Narrator: Something sticky splashed all over James. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. (James is black from smokebox to cab, only to leave some wagons and tar wagons broken to pieces) He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. Toby and Percy were sent to help and came as quickly as they could. (Percy, with a freight car, and Toby, with Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train come to the rescue) *Toby: Look here, Percy! *Ringo Starr: Explained Toby. *Toby: Whatever is that dirty object? *Percy: That's James, didn't you know? *Toby: It's James' shape. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: But James is a splendid red engine and you'll never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: James pretended he hadn't heard. Toby and Percy cleared away the unhurt cars and help James home. (Percy, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train leave) Sir Topham Hatt met them. (Percy, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train take James home) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Percy and Toby. *Narrator: He turned to James. *Sir Topham Hatt: Fancy letting your cars run away. I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen. You must be cleaned at once. Toby shall have a new coat of paint. *Toby: Please sir, can Henrietta have one too? *Narrator: Said Toby. *Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Toby. *Toby: Oh thank you, sir. She will pleased. *Narrator: All James could do as watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news. (Percy, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train leave James) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: One day, Thomas was at the junction when Gordon shuffled in with some freight cars. (Gordon pulls into Lower Tidmouth alongside Thomas, Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: (alarmed) Phew! *Narrator: Remarked Thomas *Thomas: (covers his nose) What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell? *Annie: I can't smell a smell. *Narrator: Said Annie. *Thomas: A funny musty sort of smell. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Gordon: No one noticed until you did. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. *Gordon: It must be yours. *Narrator: Not long ago, he had fallen into a dirty ditch. Thomas enjoyed teasing him about it. *Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, do you know what I think it is? It's ditchwater. (backs up to Annie and Clarabel, couples up to them, and speeds away) *Narrator: Before Gordon could answer, Thomas puffed away. Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. *Annie: He's dreadfully rude i feel quite ashamed. *Clarabel: I feel quite ashamed he's dreadfully rude. *Narrator: And to Thomas they said. *Annie and Clarabel: You musn't be rude, you make us ashamed. *Narrator: But Thomas didn't care a bit. *Thomas: That was funny, that was funny. (shunts Annie and Clarabel into a siding and goes off to the mine for some freight cars) *Narrator: He chuckled. He felt very pleased with himself. Annie and Clarabel were deeply shocked. They have great respect for Gordon The Big Engine. Thomas left the coaches at the station and went off to a mine for some cars. Long ago, miners digging there have made tunnels under the ground. Their rooves are strong enough to hold up cars but not the weight of engines. A large notice warns them not to enter the area: Danger! Engines must not pass this board. *Thomas: Silly old board. *Narrator: Thought Thomas. He had often tried to pass it but had never suceeded. But this morning he had made a plan. The fireman went to throw the switch. *Thomas: Now for my plan! (bumps the cars fiercely, jerks his driver off the footplate, and follows the cars into a siding, only to fall down into the mine below) *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. Bumping the cars fiercely, he jerked his driver off the footplate and followed them into the siding. *Thomas' Driver: Come back! *Narrator: Yelled his driver. (A loud splash is heard as a surprised Thomas approaches and falls down into the mine) *Thomas: Fire and smoke! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'm sunk. *Narrator: And he was. *Thomas: Oh, dear. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: (sad) I am a silly engine. *Sir Topham Hatt: And a very naughty one, too. I saw you! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. (a tired Thomas is stuck in the mine) *Thomas: Please get me out. I won't do it again. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm not sure. We can't lift you out with the cranes. The ground's not firm enough. Hmm, let me see. I wonder if Gordon could pull you out. *Thomas: Yes sir. *Narrator: Said Thomas. But he didn't want to meet Gordon just yet. *Gordon: Down the mine is he? Ha! ha! ha! *Narrator: Laughed Gordon. *Gordon: What a joke! Poop poop! Little Thomas, we'll have your out in a couple of puffs. (Gordon, hauling the breakdown train, comes to Thomas's rescue and pulls him out of the mine and brings himself and Thomas back to Tidmouth sheds) *Narrator: Strong cables were fastened between the two engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: Are you ready? Heave! *Narrator: It was a lot harder than they all thought, but, at last, Thomas was free. *Thomas: I'm sorry I was cheeky. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Gordon: That's all right, Thomas. You made me laugh. *Narrator: Replied Gordon. *Gordon: I'm in disgrace. *Thomas: So do I. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Gordon: Why, so you are, Thomas. Shall we form an alliance. You help me and i help you. *Thomas: Right you are. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. *Gordon: Good. That's settled. *Narrator: Grumbled Gordon. And buffer to buffer the allies puffed home. (as Gordon's whistle toots, Thomas' whistle toots, before Thomas and Gordon puff back home) Nameplates *Edward is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: One day, James have to wait at the station till Edward and his train came in. This made him cross. (as Edward arrives with two red and yellow Express coaches) *James: Late again! *Narrator: Edward laughed and James fumed again. (James' whistle toots as he sets off with his red and white Knapford Express coach and red Express coach. He heads onto the turntable and gets turned around and goes into the shed past Thomas and Percy) After James had finished his work, he went back to the yard, and puffed on to the turntable. He was still feeling very bad tempered. *James: Edward is impossible! *Narrator: He grumbled to the others. *James: He clanks about like a lot of old iron and he is so slow, he makes us wait! *Narrator: Thomas and Percy were indigment. *Percy: (cross) Old iron?! Slow?! *Thomas: (annoyed) Why, Edward could beat you in a race any day! *James: Really?!! *Narrator: Said James. *James: I should like to see him do it. (blows his whistle and goes to sleep and arrives with his freight train with seven freight cars and a caboose at the morning light) *Narrator: Next morning, James' driver was suddenly taking ill. He could hardly stand, so the fireman uncoupled James ready for shunting. James was impatient. Suddenly, the signalman shouted. (James, after getting uncoupled, sets off light engine past other trains coming and going) There was James puffing away down the line. *Signalman: All traffic halted! *Narrator: Called the signalman. Then he told the fireman what had happened. *Signalman: Two boys were on James' footplate fiddling with the controls. *Fireman: Phew! *Signalman: They tumbled off and ran when James started. (Phone rings) *Narrator: The signalman answered the telephone. *Signalman: Yes? He's here? Right, I'll tell him. The inspector's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. *Fireman: What for? *Narrator: Wondered the fireman. *Signalman: Search me, but you better get them quickly. *Narrator: The fireman was ready when Edward arrived. (Edward arrives) The inspector saw the pole and a rope. *Inspector: Good man, jump in. *(Edward's whistle toots) *Edward: We'll catch him, we'll catch him. *Narrator: Puffed Edward. James was laughing. (James passes Gordon and Henry hauling their passenger and freight trains and runs out of control) *James: What a lark! What a lark! *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he was going faster and faster. He realized that he had no driver. *James: What shall I do? I can't stop! Help! Help! *Edward: We're coming, we're coming! (races toward James's rescue) *Narrator: Called Edward. (Edward's whistle toots) Edward was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he had. At last, he caught up with James. (Edward's whistle toots) *Edward's Driver: Steady, Edward. *Narrator: Called his driver. The inspector stood on Edward's front holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over James' buffer. The engines swayed and lurched. At last... (the Inspector on Edward's front, swings the rope, and grabs onto James's buffers and climbs across with his crew to help Edward and James puff toward Crosby station slowly) *Inspector: Got him! *Narrator: He shouted. He pulled the noose tight. Gently braking, Edward's driver checked the engines' speed, and James' fireman scrambled across and took control. *Edward: So the old iron caught you after all. *Narrator: Chuckled Edward. *James: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Whispered James. *James: Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Edward. *Edward: That's all right. *Narrator: Replied Edward. The engines arrived at the station side by side. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. *Sir Topham Hatt: A fine piece of work. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: James, you can rest, and then take your train. I'm proud of you, Edward. You shall go to the works and have your worn parts mended. *Edward: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: It'll be lovely not to clank. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. The Runaway (George Carlin) *Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine was ill. Workmen had been trying to make him better, but it was no use. (a tired Thomas is sick) *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward must take you to the works. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. (a tired Edward's whistle blows as he takes a tired Thomas to the works on his breakdown crane) Thomas felt very miserable. Then, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Duck. *Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to help Percy and Toby while Thomas is away. *Narrator: Duck was delighted. (Duck picks up Thomas's coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and takes them out for a run) He already knew Percy and soon made friends with Toby and Bertie. Terence the Tractor gave him a big welcome too. *Terence: Take care of Thomas' coaches. *Narrator: He advised. *Terence: He's sure to miss them while he's away. (Duck's whistle toots as he puffs away with Thomas's two coaches) *Narrator: Duck was very gentle with the coaches. Annie and Clarabel were impressed. *Annie and Clarabel: Such nice manners. *Narrator: They told each other. *Annie and Clarabel: It really is a pleasure to go out with him. (Duck's whistle toots) *Narrator: When Thomas came back, Annie and Clarabel told him how well Duck had managed. (Thomas arrives home, smiling with glee) Thomas was so pleased to be home that he soon forgot to be jealous. (Thomas' whistle toots as he sets off, hauling Annie and Clarabel, feeling pleased, and passing Duck with three coaches, passing Blue hauling two red and yellow coaches, Lord of the Isles, hauling three red and yellow coaches, and Green Arrow shunting freight cars in the yard) The works have left Thomas' handbrake very stiff. It made his brakes seen they were on, when in fact they were not. (a surprised Thomas and his two coaches overrun Elsbridge platform, but back up with a tired Thomas looking sad, and try again with Thomas looking very cheerful as he enters the station) As a result, he and his coaches often overran the platform. Thomas found this most embarrasing. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, Thomas' fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. (with a smile on his face, Thomas is pleased to take care. Thomas' whistle toots as he couples up to Annie and Clarabel, waiting for Henry's passengers, while feeling pleased) *Narrator: The fireman had fastened the coupling and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Henry's passengers. The fireman had forgot all about Thomas' handbrake. Thomas simmered happily. *Thomas: Not long now. *Narrator: He thought. As he saw Henry slowly approaching. (Henry arrives with a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Knapford Express coach, and a red Express coach, only to miss a surprised Thomas, who flees in fear, when he finds that his brakes aren't on properly, and with all the passengers stuck standing on the platform looking shocked, including Flying Scotsman, who passes with a Canadian Pacific coach, four Gresley teak coaches, and some Polar Express coaches, Thomas runs out of control) But Thomas' brakes were not on and suddenly he felt his wheels begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't without his driver and fireman. He tried to whistle a warning, but he couldn't do that either. The Conductor, driver, fireman and passengers were all stranded on the platform. *Annie and Clarabel: Stop! Stop! (Thomas passes a speechless Gordon, who passes by, hauling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) *Narrator: Shrieked Annie and Clarabel. But Thomas, with plenty of steam, kept on going. The alarm went down the line. *Signalman: Stop the runaway! *Narrator There ready for action was Harold the Helicopter. The inspector had made a plan and together they took off into the sky. At last Thomas was tiring. (Harold flies up in the sky toward Lower Suddery station with a tired Thomas arriving weakily and yawning) *Thomas: I need to stop, I need to stop. *Narrator: He panted wearily. As they neared the next station Thomas saw Harold land. They entered the platform slowly enough for the inspector to act. Judging his moments the inspector scrambled into the cab and screwed the brakes on. (The inspector brakes with all his strength as Thomas arrives at Lower Suddery, just to catch his breath) *Narrator: At last Thomas stopped. Both he and the inspector were very relieved. Then they thanked Harold. *Harold: Think nothing of it. Glad to be at service anytime. *Inspector: Phew! *Narrator: Remarked The inspector. *Inspector: You must never let this happen again, Thomas. *Narrator: Wearily, Thomas agreed with him. (Thomas, feeling a bit broken-hearted, gleefully, smiles a little pleased face, as he takes out some pizza and a bottle of water and starts munching his pizza and drinking his food) Ending *Thomas is at the end of the movie looking at the Season 1 and Season 2 episodes that appear, but is also looking at the screen, and is winking at us. *Made By TheLastDisneyToon. *That's All Folks! Category:TheLastDisneyToon